


Minuet (to fall in love)

by crossstitchcorinthian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Song - Freeform, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossstitchcorinthian/pseuds/crossstitchcorinthian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song. About Ziam. Written roughly from Zayn's perspective?<br/>Yeah.<br/>Yeah.<br/>That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minuet (to fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfortunate17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/gifts).



Salt and sting Sultan swing  
Not quite the devil’s dance  
Though that boy’d burn you given the chance   
Don’t count on the two step  
If you want sanity kept  
  
 _Shoe marks on the ballroom floor_  
 _Your lips against my neck_  
 _Pinned to the bathroom door_  
 _This dance leaves us both a wreck_  
 _Bruised hips_  
 _Heavy velvet and old silk_  
 _Deep from the press of fingertips_  
 _Pale white, skin soft as milk_  
 _And could I ask for your last dance_  
 _Could I lead your final chance_  
  
Picture frame  
A shared name  
They sought the oldest form  
This bond deeper, quicker than the norm   
You chose me over her   
Never a good dance partner  
  
 _Shoe marks on the ballroom floor_  
 _Your lips against my neck_  
 _Pinned to the bathroom door_  
 _This dance leaves us both a wreck_  
 _Bruised hips_  
 _Heavy velvet and old silk_  
 _Deep from the press of fingertips_  
 _Pale white, skin soft as milk_  
 _And could I ask for your last dance_  
 _Could I lead your final chance_  
  
Metal heel  
Turn to feel  
With the brush of hands  
Mine so fine and soft, your’s rough and tanned  
Grasping as we dipped and swayed  
Our song alone when it played  
  
 _Shoe marks on the ballroom floor_  
 _Your lips against my neck_  
 _Pinned to the bathroom door_  
 _This dance leaves us both a wreck_  
 _Bruised hips_  
 _Heavy velvet and old silk_  
 _Deep from the press of fingertips_  
 _Pale white, skin soft as milk_  
 _And could I ask for your last dance_  
 _Could I lead your final chance_  
  
Treading on each other’s toes   
In that rush of darkness  
The dance that stops and goes   
We were the beautiful mess  
Could be  
Smoky with the scent of you  
You always seemed the same to me  
Heady with ink and new  
Half clothed to the record player  
Soft grain in the sound was pure  
  
 _Shoe marks on the ballroom floor_  
 _Your lips against my neck_  
 _Pinned to the bathroom door_  
 _This dance leaves us both a wreck_  
 _Bruised hips_  
 _Heavy velvet and old silk_  
 _Deep from the press of fingertips_  
 _Pale white, skin soft as milk_  
 _And could I ask for your last dance_  
 _Could I lead your final chance_   
  
_Shoe marks on the ballroom floor_  
 _Your lips against my neck_  
 _Pinned to the bathroom door_  
 _This dance leaves us both a wreck_  
 _Bruised hips_  
 _Heavy velvet and old silk_  
 _Deep from the press of fingertips_  
 _Pale white, skin soft as milk_  
 _And could I ask for your last dance_  
 _Could I lead your final chance_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have some bright melody ideas and fancy setting this a tune, you're really more than welcome to.  
> Just make certain you give me full credit for lyrics.


End file.
